roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Narvaez, Jr./Ray's Wins in Video Games
The following page is a list of wins and victories that '''Ray Narvaez, Jr.' had playing videos games throughout his job at Rooster Teeth.'' Let's Play Minecraft *In Episode 2, Ray's gold (which Gavin stole) was able to be formed into The Tower of Pimps, which since then has become an iconic symbol in the Let's Play Minecraft series. *In Episode 4, Ray was able to get to bedrock in under five minutes while it took Geoff fifteen minutes to find it. *In Episode 5, Ray was able to find enough diamonds to make a diamond pickaxe to Geoff's surprise. *In Episode 11, Ray was able to complete the Wipeout course by completing it with a short time, winning himself The Tower of Pimps for the first time. (The first of many that is.) *In Episode 14, Ray was able to find The Tower of Pimps after Gavin hid it and died. *In Episode 18, Ray was able to lead the red team into victory in a game of football. *In Episode 19, Ray was able to place The Tower of Pimps on the Altar of Pimps, gaining him the tower after losing it to Geoff in the previous Let's Play. Ray even won both of the bonus rounds. *In Episode 20, Ray was able win The Tower of Pimps yet again by being the first to successfully navigate his way out of the user-made labyrinth. *In Episode 22, Ray was able to win for the red team again in Grifball. *In Episode 24, Ray successfully led Team Lads into victory in Capture the Tower, and at the same time demonstrated how good he is with a bow and arrow. *In Episode 33, Ray was able to complete two rounds by coming in first place in the Let's Play Minecraft-Themed obstacle course, which included a bonus round. *In Episode 37, Ray was able to erect The Tower of Pimps with the help of Gavin's stupidity. *In Episode 38, Ray came in first place in the Pac-Man challenge. Worms *Ray won 4 rounds in Let's Play Worms. *In his first round, all of his worms spawned on a high platform, which had given him an advantage. *In his second round, since everyone messed up such as Gavin killing his own worms, Michael killing his last worm, and Geoff dying in the end of his last turn, he was able to win. *In his third round, Ray was able to survive with one worm against four of Michael's worms. When Michael used a rocket launcher against Ray's last worm it left it with only one health, to Michael's surprise. *In his fourth round, Michael used a lightning storm against Ray's last worm, but little did Michael know that lightning would give Ray's worm 30 health, which helped Ray to win the match. London 2012 *Ray won more medals than anyone else. *His final medal tally was twelve, making his overal score 29 and awarding him first place. *He has the most gold medals from winning Men's 100m breastroke, Women's 10m platform, Women's 400m Dash, Men's Single Sculls, Men's Shot Put, Men's Triple Jump, Table Tennis, all worth 3 points. *His sliver medals are won from Men's 25m Rapid Fire Pistol, Women's Skeet Shooting, and Men's K1 Kayak Single, each worth two points. *He won bronze in Men's Archery and Men's Weightlifting, both worth one point. *Ray even broke the world record in Men's Shot Put of 23:12 and set it to 23:42. Black Ops 2 *In round 2, Ray was the only one to survive in his team in round 14 by luring zombies into following him and shooting them. He found a nuke that helped lead him to victory with an astonishing 623 kills giving him a score of 89940 Misc. *In 3D Ultra Mini Golf 2, after Ryan had achieved a hole in one and coated the path in oil, Ray pulled off an epic trick shot which resulted in yet another hole in one, leaving the others gobsmacked. Category:Statistics